Silent Snow
by Oath Flame X13
Summary: While keeping the balance of the Tri-ni-set, Bermuda and the Vindice discover a new power. That power is now part of the balance, and needs a vessel to carry it forward. Who will this new power be compatible with?
1. Chapter 1: The eighth element of the sky

Silent Snow

Chapter 1: The eighth element of the sky

Almost exactly one year had passed, since Bermuda Von Veckenschtein suffered defeat at the hands of Sawada Tsunayoshi. This lone fact didn't bother him, since it was that same day when he obtained his revenge, by taking away control of the Tri-ni-set from Checkerface. The reminder of this one day was what constantly gave him strength to continue holding the balance of the Tri-ni-set, along with the rest of his Vindice. Using the power of the Flame of Night, the seven Vindice made the Seven Flames of the Sky continuously go through Bermuda's black holes in a loop, causing them to accelerate.

This practice had been in effect for almost a year now, ever since the Vindice, by Bermuda's command took it upon themselves to maintain the balance of the Tri-ni-set, not only avoiding the need for any more Arcobaleno, but also avoiding chaos in the world. It felt like yesterday that Bermuda had finally taken his revenge, and the thought that Checkerface's life force had finally faded only made everything feel better, since this only strengthened his satisfaction.

As the flames inside the jars continued accelerating within the black holes loop, something suddenly felt odd. All of the Vindice sensed it at once. From within each of the jars something had been born. It felt like a flame to them, but it couldn't be, there should only one flame in each jar. Yet each of the seven jars had something inside of them that was not the original flame. Bermuda used his Flame of Night to redirect whatever was inside each of the jars. He searched for another jar, one of the empty spare jars Talbot had given him. He redirected whatever it was into the jar, revealing to their surprise, a flame.

It was not like the other flames of the sky. It was a light blue in the center, and slightly darker towards the edges. From within the body of the flame several small, white lights moved outwards, that looked like flakes. Bermuda moved the flame closer to his eyes. He examined it closely and sensed it. It didn't feel like a Flame of the Earth, it felt as if it was part of the Flames of the Sky; which would make sense given that it was born from these flames. What he did not understand was how it was born, or why; but he knew what he had to do.

"Big Pino, Small Gia" Bermuda called to two of his Vindice "Watch over my jar and Jager's jar. There is something that needs to be done. Jager… I need you to call one of our own at Vendicare Penitentiary. Hold strong, we will return shortly." With that they both warped away.

In a small, dark hut in a place unknown, a very old man with a Mohawk and a blindfold was rearranging some tools around. The man continued slowly moving around the small place without a care in the world.

"It had been quite a while, Bermuda." The old man said, not bothering to turn around

"I get the feeling you were expecting me to arrive anytime, Talbot." Bermuda answered calmly

"If that is what you believe, who am I to stop you." Talbot answered still working with his tools.

"What do you make of this?" Bermuda asked showing Talbot the jar with the new flame

"It feels like a Flame of the Sky." Talbot commented, as he came closer to the flame

"My thoughts exactly. What do you suppose we do with it?" Bermuda asked as he looked inside the jar

"Now that it exists, it is part of the balance; therefore it must be kept within the balance like the other Sky Flames. It cannot remain a secret, however." Talbot added "I suggest we find a worthy vessel to carry forth the flame for future generations."

Bermuda smiled, handing Talbot the jar. After having Talbot work what was needed, Bermuda warped out, to continue to hold the balance of the Tri-ni-set with an eight Vindice to hold the jar containing what Talbot baptized the Dying Will Flame of the Snow. Meanwhile Talbot remained with a portion of the flame inside a small jar of his own, in which the flame accelerated slowly from within the loop of black holes Bermuda had created. It would not last forever, but if he moved quickly he could be able find a vessel for this new flame in time. What he needed now was to contact a certain former Arcobaleno, to find the science he needed for his plan to work.

In a dark laboratory in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere forest, a child with glasses and a lab coat viewed 6 large monitors at once, taking notes and changing numbers in all of them. The only sounds that were heard were the light clicking sounds of a keyboard, and an occasional beep from some of the monitors. It would be obvious that anyone could hear the sound of an old man breathe, if said old man were to be inside the room almost breathing down the child's neck.

"I don't know how you got here but I suggest you leave the way you came if you don't want to be in some serious trouble." The child said, fixing his glasses

"What if I told you I bring you something you can study… something you've never studied or even seen before?" Talbot asked

"It would have to be something out of this world for me to never have studied it before, much less never have seen it." The child said not moving from the monitors

"What if I told you I have discovered a new type of flame? Would that be good study research, Verde?" Talbot asked

"Really?" Verde said turning his chair around quickly "The only Flames I had not studied were the Flames of the Earth, and I already learned what I needed from them."

"How about this one?" Talbot asked, showing Verde the jar with the ever accelerating light blue flame, which was still going through the black hole loop. "It was discovered by Bermuda and the Vindice; most likely created by the harmonic resonance that was created by the acceleration of the Seven Flames of the Sky and the Flame of Night."

"Interesting. What can you tell me about it so far?" Verde asked, removing his glasses to wipe them for a better look

"We named it the Flame of Snow because of the way it behaves. Bermuda said he could feel cold waves coming from it when he first felt its presence; so we believe it might have attributes of the snow." Talbot explained

"Well we might find out something more once we start to actually study it in full." Verde commented

"If you don't hurry, you won't have anything to study. Bermuda's loop won't last forever; once his flame burns out the Snow flame will begin to weaken, unless I find a worthy host to house it." Talbot added

"It won't be easy for me to study unless it's from an actual controller. Very well, what is it you need?" Verde asked "For this once I won't charge you, but only because it promises a worthy cause for study."

"Then let me explain what we need." Talbot began explaining what he would need Verde to do

The next day Talbot walked slowly and quietly through Namimori park. He slowly walked around looking at the children and the way they played. He knew whoever the flame chose would have to be a child, given that the flame would be able to use the a young child's growth rate to increase its own power. There were many children in the park that day, he knew it would be difficult to approach them.

He chose a bench, far away from the children and sat down to wait. If there were to be one worthy to carry the flame within them, they would be attracted to it. After a few minutes a young child ran to the bench. For a second Talbot thought this would be the child, but the young boy was simply chasing a pigeon that had ran under the bench, and instead he ran away when the pigeon flew in the other direction.

Talbot waited on the bench, sitting there quietly. He saw children passing by. Some of them looked at him and continued. Others ignored him; others saw him in the distance and walked to their parents as if in fear. Others simply pointed and whispered, or laughed at him. It seemed like the hours passed by, longer each time, and nothing happened. He was about to give up, thinking it was pointless, when from afar he heard footsteps slowly approaching. They felt somewhat shy and small, but they continued closing in. A young voice spoke up to him.

"Hi mister old man… can I sit here with you?" it was a boy about five or six years old. He had blue eyes and black spiky hair that fell towards the back of his head. In his small hand he held a large paper bag

"Of course my child. I would like the company." He responded, the boy quickly sat down next to him. Just them Talbot felt the flame quiver inside the jar. He looked inside his cloak and saw the flame glowing brighter than it was before.

"I saw you from afar." The boy said to Talbot as he reached inside his paper bag "You've been here alone for a long time. I thought you were hungry so I got you some onigiri. Do you want some onigiri mister old man?"

"I would love some, young one." Talbot said as the boy pulled out an onigiri from his paper bag wrapped in a napkin and extended his hand towards Talbot. Talbot took the onigiri from the boy. His hands made contact, which was when Talbot felt the goodness in the boys heart. The flame had chosen its vessel, and he could feel it.

"Why are you alone? Don't' you have any friends? I can be your friend if you want, I have lots of friends!" The boy said, then took a large chomp of his onigiri

"Would you really be my friend? You don't even know me." Talbot asked the young boy

"That's okay. I'll meet you and then we can be friends." The boy said, to which Talbot smiled

The boy sat there on that bench that afternoon, simply talking to Talbot. Talbot listened closely to everything the boy had to say. He smiled greatly, as the flame inside the jar kept reacting to the boy's presence.

"I have to go, mama's is going to be worried." The boy said

"Before you go, can I show you something, as a friend?" Talbot asked

"Okay!" he answered

"But it has to be a secret." Talbot added

"I promise!" the boy answered

Talbot took out the jar from his cloak and showed the boy. The light blue flame was revolving through the flame of nights black holes. The boy's eyes quickly fixated themselves on the flame; he became almost entranced by it. Talbot moved the jar closer to the boy. The flame stopped moving right in the center of the jar and instead moved closer to the boy's face, which was now almost stuck to the jar. Talbot placed the boy's hands on the jar and let him hold it.

"That flame wants to be your friend. If you let it, it will help you, but you have to keep it a secret." Talbot explained

"I can keep a secret… I can be your friend." The boy spoke to the flame.

_If this boy is really the one compatible with the flame, it will change whatever flame he would be into this flame. Though there is a chance that he will still have properties from his original flame._

The flame quivered in the jar a little bit and then disappeared. Suddenly a light blue flame appeared in the boy's forehead for just one second before disappearing. In the jar only a remnant of the flame of night remained.

"Where did it go?" the boy asked

"It became your friend. Now it will always be with you. But…"

"I know, I know, it's a secret." The boy said as he turned to leave, but then turned back "What's your name mister old man?"

"My name is Talbot." He responded

"I'm Kuro… Kimura Kuro"


	2. Chapter 2: Winds of destiny

Silent Snow

Chapter 2: Winds of destiny

"Ku-san!" A soft voice called from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready" the voice was followed by light scraping sound

From up stairs, some footsteps were heard closing in slowly. A teen boy with black hair that fell backwards in spikes arrived shortly at the kitchen. He was slim, light skinned but not pale, and had blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and blue jean shorts. He walked in still drowsy and sat down at the table with a faint 'morning'.

"Here you go, just the way you like it!" His mother said placing a plate in front of him with a large omelet.

"Thanks. Itadakumasu…" he said in a low tone of voice, still sleepy, as he started eating

"Up late last night?" his father asked from the corner of the table as he skimmed the newspaper.

"Yeah. I didn't find what I was looking for on the internet." He said

"You're still looking for what your destiny should be?" his father asked

"You shouldn't worry so much about tomorrow Ku-san. Just live the moment, its more fun!" his mother said as she put a second plate on his father's side of the table

"I know. But I just can't stop thinking about it. It's like it's stuck there in my head." The boy responded

"Well if you're that interesting in reaching your destiny, maybe today is a good day. There is a fair in Third Street today. They help students find a good summer camp, and when they graduate they can help you continue into what you choose as camp but for a career. Maybe you can find something there." His father explained

The boy's eyes lit up with hope. He gobbled down his omelet as fast as he could, and quickly got ready to leave. He said his goodbyes to his parents and quickly headed out. For the first time in several months, Kimura Kuro felt hope for his destiny. He knew he was meant to do something great, but he never knew what it should be. For once though, he had a clue as to where to go. He ran as fast as he could, finally reaching third street.

The street was bustling like never before. Kuro had been to Third Street before, so he knew how busy it got during sales season, but it was nothing like this. It seemed like some people were having a hard time simply walking around, let alone the ones who were actually stopping to chat to the table keepers. Kuro looked around, trying to find a table to get some information. He managed to push himself past a large group of strangely tall people to finally reach one of the tables. He leaned in to get a closer look, but noticed the tables theme was about cooking. He had once tried cooking but ended up burning the hotcakes, even though his mother was there with him in the kitchen. Never again did he try his hand at cooking after the incident.

He had to almost crawl out of the large group to be able to reach the next table. This one seemed interesting, as it had many pictures of fancy artwork signed by renowned artists, but it was actually about selling paintings, not actually painting them. He moved to the next table, and the next and the next, but none of them really called out to him. He slowly moved, past the extensive crowds, from one table to another, but most of them were things he was really bad at. He kept searching the tables until he felt hungry. He had just realized it had been hours since he left home.

He went to a nearby store and bought himself some well deserved, (or so he thought), onigiri. He sat down on a bench outside the store and proceeded to enjoy one of his favorite culinary delights. Although he bought four, he only ate two; wrapped up the paper bag they were in and got up to choose where to go next. He browsed left and right to see which table was emptiest, he was tired of having to push and shove his way around, and found one in the distance. He was about head in that direction when, out of nowhere, a swift wind blew a paper airplane right in front of his eyes. Had it been just a centimeter closer it would have scraped his nose.

The airplane landed softly on the bench Kuro was just sitting on. He was about to leave it, when he noticed there was something written on the paper. He looked around keenly; nobody seemed to have even noticed the thing, and then proceeded to pick it up. He opened the folds and revealed the rough looking symbols on the piece. They were a bit hard to read, as if they had been written by a shaky elderly hand, but Kuro managed to figure them out. The paper read: YOUR DESTINY WAS CLEAR SINCE THE MOMENT OF YOUR CHOOSING. YOU ONLY NEED TO BE IN THE RIGHT PLACE, AT THE RIGHT TIME. NOW IS THE RIGHT TIME. THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE…

On the bottom of the page there was an address that would lead to the north most part of Namimori. If Kuro recalled correctly there were some buildings there that had been built just recently, as well as some that were still being constructed. If he was to get there quickly he would have to take the subway. Something about the whole thing seemed odd, but something inside his stirred him to go. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket, and then ran out as fast as he could towards the subway. After what seemed like an eternity, the subway finally arrived at the north most stop in Namimori. The location was still a bit far away so he would have to walk some distance. It would normally seem like a lot, but since Kuro's mind was so busy thinking about what could happen, he didn't even notice.

He finally arrived at the site of the address. The former paper airplane said to go the first building and ask for a person known as Primo. Kuro was not familiar names or titles, but the whole Primo thing sounded quite odd. Still, he didn't have anything to lose right? He pushed the glass double doors and walked in. The place was very neat, and had a sort of hotel lobby kind of feeling. In a corner two women in their twenties were arranging flowers in multiple vases. As soon as they heard the doors swing they turned to see who it was. One of them had long orange air that seemed to flow as she moved. The other one had shorter black hair that was almost as perky as her smile.

"Oh, good afternoon" The orange haired one greeted "Were you looking to buy a room?" She asked. Just then Kuro realized the buildings must have been apartment buildings or something similar.

"Actually… uhm…" he made a short pause, almost as if wondering if he was doing the right thing "I'm looking for mister… uhh, P-Primo."

"Oh… give me just one second, okay?" She said as she turned around to reach a telephone. The other lady had a somewhat confused look

The orange haired young woman started whispering something into the phone. It wasn't very understandable but he almost clearly made out a 'Tsu-kun' as she spoke. A few seconds later she put the phone down and turned to Kuro.

"He is in the top floor. You can take this elevator." She said politely and then turned to the other woman to continue working on the flowers.

Kuro thanked them both and then walked inside the elevator. He pressed the button that lead to the top floor, the elevator door soon closed and it began to rise. Kuro's heart began to race. He was nervous, most likely because he has no idea what he was doing. After what seemed like forever the elevator finally stopped. The doors opened with a soothing shift and Kuro walked out quickly before they closed. Just as he stepped out he saw a strange man walk past him. The man was very tall and had black spiky hair. His eyes were fierce and menacing, and he had two scars on his right cheek. He was wearing button shirt, but it was open, showing his chest and abdomen, which both had multiple wound marks.

"You're looking for Primo?" The man asked, but answered quickly before Kuro could respond "He's in the meeting room in the back."

The man continued walking into another of the rooms nearby. Kuro proceeded to walk to the back room, where the strange man said the Primo person was. He continued onward, despite how the whole building was moving. Inside each of the many rooms there was at least one person. Some of the rooms were open and things were either being brought in or taken out. A few of the rooms were closed. Among those there was one with a very elegant dark oak door. While the other rooms simply had white doors, that one had the fanciest of all door. Kuro thought it must have been someone important, but it wasn't where he was headed, so he continued.

In the back, there was a large room with glass double doors. In the back of the room there was a man in a suit looking out the window. Kuro walked in slowly, trying not to make a sound, and asked the man if he was Primo. The man turned around. He had spiky brown hair that seemed to defy gravity just for fun. He was slim, though quite tall, had brown eyes and a soft smile. He looked mature, but the way he looked felt somewhat like a child. The man smiled at Kuro.

"Yes, I am Neo Vongola Primo, but most people just call me Tsuna." He signaled Kuro to sit in one of the comfortable looking chairs, and sat next to him.

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked with a smile

"Kimura Kuro…" Kuro answered shyly

"So, what business do you have within the mafia?" Tsuna asked him still with a smile

_Mafia? What is this guy talking about? Is he a Mafiosi? _

"You are here on mafia business right? The only people who call me by Primo or Vongola are those mafia related." He added

"Well…" Kuro stuttered for a moment, not even sure of what he should do next. He took out the piece of paper with the instructions and showed the man. "I was given this, and was told to follow it. I don't know who sent it to me, I just know it was there."

Tsuna took the paper and read it. He squint his eyes a little, as if he recognized something. Just then another man with short white hair walked in.

"Sawada! You've got a visitor!" The man said in a loud tone of voice

"Oh, Onii-san. Could you tell them to wait just one minute please?" Tsuna asked in a noticeably lower tone of voice

"I can't!" the man said raising his voice again "It's Talbot!" The name sounded familiar to Kuro, but nothing came to mind at the moment. Tsunas eyes widened slightly

"Tell him to come in." he said, and then turned to Kuro. "Talbot is a good friend of the family. He helped us when we were in a tough situation and had always stuck with us."

After a few seconds an old man walked into the room. The man smiled at Kuro, which spooked him for a second, then smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna offered his chair to the old man, and sat down in another chair.

"So, what brings you here Talbot?" Tsuna asked the old man

"He does." The man bluntly said pointing at Kuro, Kuro looked back at him confused

"You know each other?" Tsuna asked Kuro

"He doesn't remember me, which is no surprise since it was so long ago, but I remember him like it was yesterday. He's here searching for his destiny, isn't that right, Kimura Kuro?" Talbot explained

"H-How do you know th-that?" Kuro asked, intimidated by the old man

"I was the one who told you where to go. I was also the one who protected what was rightfully yours until you took over, about 9 years ago." Talbot explained

"What? Wait, what are you talking about?" Kuro asked nervously, Tsuna simply observed them quietly

Talbot reached inside his cloak and pulled out a strange looking stone with multiple uneven sharp edges. The center of the stone was like a sort of crystal, white in the center and light blue in the edges, and seemed to have small silvery white fragments inside. Talbot placed the strange object on the table right in front of Kuro. Tsuna, upon seeing the stone realized what it could be.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tsuna asked Talbot, Kuro simply examined the stone

"It is. Nine years ago, about one year after the removal of the Arcobaleno Curse, while Bermuda and the Vindice were keeping the balance of the Tri-Ni-Set, something was born from the resonance of the Dying Will Sky Flames and the Flame of Night. Bermuda brought it to me, where we were able to fully understand what it was. Afterwards, I searched the former Arcobaleno Verde and asked him to make something for me; in return I would allow him to study the subject of the Dying Will Snow Flame, the new attribute of the Sky." Talbot explained

"A new attribute of Sky Flame?" Tsuna asked in disbelief

"The Flame Bermuda discovered chose this boy as its vessel in which to grow. Bermuda is now keeping the balance of this new flame along with the rest of the flames. Now is the time for this boy to awaken to his destiny, and become part of the Neo Vongola Famiglia." Talbot continued

Kuro went completely blank. He had no idea what in the world they were talking about. Tsuna understood completely what Talbot was trying to say.

"Well, in that case he needs to know how everything works if he's going to become part of the Family." Tsuna said looking at Kuro "I do understand why the flame would choose him. I can feel the harmony in his heart. He is worthy of great power."Tsuna explained

Kuro simply wondered if this was true. How could Tsuna tell any of that by simply looking at him. Talbot got up from his chair and walked closer to Kuro.

"It's a shame he's become so silent, he was sure a chatterbox when we met that day at the park." Talbot said with a smile, instantly a memory flashed withing Kuro's mind. He remembered that day when he first met the old man, if only for one split second. But he remembered.

"M-Mister old man" Kuro said, his voice somewhat shaky, Talbot smiled

"Well, I'm taking my leave, my work here is done. There is only one thing I'm telling you, young Kuro: The place where you will grow in favor of your destiny is right here. It will not be easy, and you might feel like giving up, but if you want to reach your full potential, and reach the greatness you have so wanted and deserve, you must continue onward. I wish you the best of luck." Talbot smiled at Kuro, then at Tsuna, and turned to leave

"Wait… Mister old… I mean, Talbot-san." Kuro called, Talbot turned. Kuro reached inside his paper bag and handed Talbot one of the onigiri that were still inside the bag. Talbot took it in his hand, and took a bite, then smiled at Kuro and took his leave. Kuro smiled, and turned to look back at the stone.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Kuro-san, but it get's easier to understand the more you know about everything. Let's see now… I know. Take the stone and go to my office. I'll be right there." Tsuna asked of Kuro

Kuro took the strange stone Talbot left behind, carefully so it would not fall, and proceeded outside. He didn't know where Tsuna's office was, but he remembered the fancy door he saw earlier. He headed there and slowly opened it. He peered inside slowly and saw a tall, slim man with loose white hair falling partly over his forehead. The man was sleeping quietly and peacefully on a couch inside the room. Just then Kuro felt a soft hand tug on his shoulder and pull him back, it was Tsuna.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you where my office was. You really don't want to go into Hibari-san's office; he'll bite you to death." Tsuna led Kuro to his office, one door down from Hibari's. "I'll be right back."

Kuro stood there nervously. Was he really going to join a mafia group he knew nothing about? Then again, after all his years of searching for his destiny, for the first time in his life at least something was clear. He put the stone on the desk and sat down on one of the spinning chairs. He sat there quietly looking at the stone. He kept thinking about what he should do. He still had a chance to leave and forget all of this. But then again, what if Talbot was right? Could his destiny really be here? After all this time of searching what he wanted to do in life, maybe this is what was meant for him. He waited.

After a little while Tsuna walked in, with five other men and a woman. They accommodated themselves in the office all around. Despite how tall Tsuna looked to Kuro, he was actually shorter than most of the others. Tsuna stood behind his desk and asked Kuro to stand with him. He introduced Kuro to the others.

"This is Kimura Kuro. According to Talbot he is going to be the newest member of the Family." Tsuna described, Kuro simply bowed silently before taking a better look at them as Tsuna introduced them one by one.

The tall one with the scar on his cheek was Yamamoto Takeshi. The muscular looking one with the spiky white hair was Sasagawa Ryohei. The one with the neck length silver hair was Gokudera Hayato. The slim lady with the purple hair and the eye patch was Dokuro Chrome. The cow print younger boy with the winking eye was Lambo. Finally, the other young boy in the suit and the hat, who also had a green lizard sitting on the hat, was known as Reborn. Tsuna introduced them as his Family Guardians, except for Reborn, whom was introduced as Tsuna's tutor. The man who was sleeping in the other room, Hibari Kyoya, was another of the guardians.

"Are you sure we should have this guy in the Family, Primo?" Gokudera asked "He obviously knows nothing about the Mafia world."

"Maa-maa, we were the same one day and look at us now." Yamamoto commented

"This is true; however, there is something you must see." Tsuna moved the chair in front of his desk aside, revealing the light blue and white stone Talbot had given Kuro, which the chair was hiding. Everyone remained silent, knowing what the stone was.

"Primo… this stone is just like…" Gokudera started but stopped speaking

"It is. It belong to Kuro, but it's still dormant, like ours once were." Tsuna responded

"But it's color isn't like any flame I've seen. Not even Suzuki-sans Glacier Flame has that tone of blue." Ryohei commented

"Actually Onii-san, everyone… according to Talbot, this is a new Flame element of the Sky." Tsuna asswered "I think Reborn would be one to better explain everything to Kuro. He was the one most involved in teaching us, so he knows exactly what words to use. Reborn, if you will."

Reborn smiled and took a step forwards. He began explaining everything to Kuro. How everyone has wave energies in their bodies, and how a concentration of these energies becomes what is known as Dying Will Flames. He explained about the seven sky elements and the seven earth elements. Just about everything Kuro needed to know was explained. Normally one person would not be able to process all of that information, but given Reborn's extensive tutoring knowledge, he knew just how to explain everything in a way even 5 year old Lambo would understand. It actually took quite a while, but mostly everything was absorbed successfully by Kuro's brain.

"Now, if everyone would show Kuro what your flames look like." Reborn asked of them. Tsuna ignited his orange flame from his ring, the harmonic Sky Flame. Gokudera showed the red flame of his buckle, the disintegrating Storm. Ryohei showed the yellow flame in his bangle, the active Sun. Yamamoto showed the blue flame in his necklace, the tranquilizing Rain. Chrome showed the indigo flame in her ear ring, the constructive Mist. Lambo showed the green flame in his headpiece, the hard Lightning.

Kuro was somewhat surprised to see what the flames looked like, thinking how out of this world everything was. But for some reason he felt comfort in seeing all of this. He actually felt like he was already part of something big, and this filled him with joy.

"Kuro-san, the stone Talbot gave you is just like the ones he gave us. When we received ours, we had to use our all of our resolve in order to release our Vongola Gear from within the stone, and receive a greater power. This means now it's your turn, to unleash your resolve and receive what is yours. Do you think, with everything you've heard, you will be able to make it? You only have one chance, so you have to be determined." Tsuna explained

"It really is a lot to take in…" Kuro commented "But… I've never felt so sure of anything in my life. If the destiny I was looking for is to be a mafia member within the Vongola Family, then I'll accept it. I finally know what I want to be in life, and that's just what I've always wanted." Kuro answered

"That is great to hear. Now, if that is your true resolve, then it should be easy for you to release the power of your flame and the power inside the Vongola Gear Stone. It became easy for us once we had channeled our resolve." Tsuna added

"Boss…" Chrome asked "What kind of Flame is it?"

"According to what Talbot said, the eighth element of the sky is the Dying Will Flame of the Snow." Tsuna answered "Are you ready, Kuro-san?"

Kuro nodded in approval. Tsuna motioned towards the stone, which Kuro picked up in his hand. He raised it in front of his eyes.

"Now, show us the strength of your resolve." Tsuna said

"My Destiny…" Kuro said, and then took a deep breath "I- I will become the Vongola Family's Guardian of the Snow!" he shouted

Just then a powerful glow ignited from the stone outwards, filling the entire room. Tsuna could not believe how simple Kuro had just made this look, especially remembering how difficult it seemed to him when he had to do it. The powerful glow dissipated just a little, concentrating on Kuro's hand. Kuro felt the stones weight slowly disappear. There was something wrapping around his finger, but the glow was still too intense to understand what it was. After a few seconds the light finally dimmed down. In Kuro's finger there was now a ring. Not a normal ring, but a very large ring. It started as a round, silvery blue jewel surrounded by an metallic circle with an X shape over it. Above the ring was what looked like a wolf's face surrounded in a metallic flame. The flame extended a little over the wolf's head, ending at the knuckle. Kuro's Vongoa Gear has been released from the stone.

The Ring of the Snow, Version X.


End file.
